emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7413 (1st February 2016)
Plot Cain and Moira worry when they discover Noah isn't in his room and has left a note unaware Emma has Noah hiding in the B&B. Aaron offers to take Chas to her court hearing for stabbing Diane but she tells him they will worry about that when they find Noah. Diane offers to accompany Chas instead and Chas explains she misses Gordon. Nikhil insists to Cain that Jacob would have cracked if he knew anything about Noah's whereabouts. Aaron is furious to see the pub 'For Sale' sign being taken down, assuming Chas has done a deal with his dad. Moira phones around everyone she can think of, James assures Moira that Noah will be fine, but Emma untactfully tries to change the focus to Moses which infuriates Moira. Dan struggles to get Hettie going and asks Amelia to stay at a friends. Emma and Noah eat biscuits in the B&B and she advises him to stay a little longer. Juliette visits Victoria Cottage and appologises to Jimmy and Nicola for dumping Carl on them. She offers to give the King's money and agrees to grant Jimmy parental responsibility. Moira talks to a Police Officer and blames herself for Noah running away. Moira is relieved when Noah returns home with Emma and she appologises for what she said. Emma explains it will really mess Noah up if they throw him out when Charity is released. Moira feels guilty for what she said, but Cain insists Noah will bounce back. Cain grounds Noah, and Moira reveals he and Charity can stay at the farm until they get themselves sorted. Diane returns from court and reveals to Aaron that Chas has been given a suspended sentence and is doing some celebratory shopping. Aaron presses her for information on who is buying her out. Dan appears at the salon with a rose and a box of sugar free chocolates, hoping to woo Kerry into getting Zak and Joanie to move out. Dan insists he wants it to be just himself and Kerry again, which doesn't go down well. Aaron reveals to Robert he thinks Gordon is behind Chas buying Diane out of the pub. Moira tells Lisa she has allowed Charity to stay with them after she is released. Lisa insists it's a bad idea and offers to have them at Wishing Well Cottage but Moira explains she trusts Cain. Aaron is adamant that Chas would be better off in prison than back with Gordon so Chas tells Aaron is it best if he finds somewhere else to live, as they cannot continue to live the way they are. Nicola informs Jimmy she will hand her notice in to become a stay-at-home mum. Kerry films one of her beauty videos as Dan returns home. They make up and get frisky on the couch, without realising the webcam is still turned on. Emma requests Noah ask Charity for a visiting order. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *James Barton - Bill Ward *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox Guest cast *Juliette - Amelia Curtis *Police Officer - Reanne Farley Locations *Butler's Farm - Living room and kitchen *The Grange - Guest bedroom *The Woolpack - Backroom, exterior and public bar *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Exterior and downstairs rooms *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon and Take A Vow office *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms Notes *The unknown child actor portraying Carl Holliday appears uncredited. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,580,000 (28th place). Notable Dialogue Kerry Wyatt: "Who buys chocolates without any sugar in them man? It's like decaffeinated coffee, alcohol free beer, it's like Luke Skywalker without the force!" Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes